


blithe and antic

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae King Bucky Barnes, Fae Magic, Forced Marriage, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy Lewis' parents promised her hand in marriage to the Fae King in return for his help.The day has come. She's finally of age, and she's off to meet her betrothed.





	blithe and antic

**Author's Note:**

> As prompted by tara-the-terrible
> 
> #19. Fae AU - Person A’s hapless parents promised them to the Fae King (Person B)
> 
> title comes from a poem by Thomas Randolph:
> 
> _We the Fairies, blithe and antic,_   
>  _Of dimensions not gigantic,_   
>  _Though the moonshine mostly keep us,_   
>  _Oft in orchards frisk and peep us._

He looked like he was asleep.

His dark hair defied gravity, his chiseled face rested in his hand.

At first look, he appeared quite mild. But the longer Darcy looked at him, the more his features belied danger. Sharp, angular cheekbones, filed and buffed fingernails that could likely rend the flesh from her bones if she displeased him.

His form was pleasing enough. Muscular and strong. Clad in soft linens that clung to him in ways that hid nothing from her hungry gaze.

She was staring in such a way that she hadn’t realized he had awakened. She jumped, jolted in fear at the sight of his icy blue eyes. 

His expression wasn’t one of anger, but one of mirth.

“Who are you?” he asked, the tips of his teeth barely visible in the low shadow of the forest.

“I am Darcy. As my parents promised…” she said, hoping that would jog his memory.

Instead, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Who are your parents, small one?” He leaned over upon his knotted throne. Not forward, as one who was interested might, but to the side. As if her very existence bored him.

“Thomas and Catherine Lewis…” she said softly. “They promised you their firstborn if you’d open my mother’s womb…”

“So many firstborn are promised to me, child.” His expression didn’t change and so, her stomach dropped.

“My parents raised me my entire life with the knowledge that I would be given to you when I was of age,” Darcy began, her voice wavering. “They treated me as if I were nothing more than chattel. I was well fed and well taken care of, but I knew I wasn’t one who was favored. One who was wanted. I knew I’d be tossed out as soon as I turned eighteen… a means to an end.” Her voice broke at the end. “I looked forward to it. I assumed that even as the bride of the Fae King, I might be treated better here than I was before… and you now tell me I’m merely one of many? That you don’t care?”

The King was smiling, his teeth glinting in the low light. “Darcy, calm yourself. I merely wanted to gauge your reaction.” He stood from his throne, moving forward to where she was standing in the middle of a moss ring. “I’ve watched you.” 

“For how long?” she asked, wrinkling her nose.

He made a face. “Not like that. I checked in on you from time to time, to make sure you were being taken care of.”

“And?” she asked, disliking the timid tone of voice she’d chosen, but she was still frightened of the King.

“You have a hole. Right here…” His long fingers reached for her, pressing against her breastbone. “It gapes. The void left here.”

His dark-ringed eyes peered into hers. He was correct. Of course, he was. “And?” she asked, her voice a bit louder this time.

“I aim to fill it. I know what it’s like to be tossed aside.” He rolled up the sleeve of his left arm to reveal something quite unlike anything she’d ever seen before. Not his own arm. A false one in its place. “An injury. One that’s long stopped hurting, love…” he let his sleeve fall and reached for her, his hand moving around her throat. 

She could scarcely breathe for looking at him. Not frightening, like she once had thought. But beautiful in his anger.

Beautiful in everything.

“People will toss you aside for the smallest of reasons. I’m truly sorry to have caused your pain. Please allow me to make it better.”

She felt herself nodding. “Yes. Please. Take it away.”

“Oh, I could never do that. Could never take it completely. That is your pain, my dear. I’ll simply make it better.”

“Do you promise?” she asked, vaguely aware that he was pulling her closer. She went willingly.

“I do, Darcy Lewis. And for you, I intend to keep it.” His mouth covered hers, sharp teeth catching on her plump bottom lip, but never enough to cause her pain. She parted her lips to allow him entrance. To give him everything he sought.

“You are a delight.”

“So are you, my… my Lord?” She wasn’t quite certain what she should call him.

“I’m no more your Lord than you are my Lady,” he teased. “I call you by your name, Darcy. So you shall call me by mine.”

“Which is?”

“Bucky.” His fingers loosened from her throat as he brought his other arm around her waist. “Come. Let me show you your kingdom. You must be famished.”

**Author's Note:**

> No plans to continue this for now! 
> 
> Gimme some sugar if you liked it though!


End file.
